


Philinda no matter what

by JediofSHIELD



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediofSHIELD/pseuds/JediofSHIELD
Summary: You are continuously zapped into universes and situations where you have the chance to get Coulson and May together. Of course you never step down from that challenge.(((My sister wanted me to write a fic that she would be allowed to read [Aka a cutsie kiddie one with no smut])))





	1. The Hotel

Its nighttime when you zap into existence. You're dressed in a hotel clerk's uniform, and a coworker is slumped in the desk seat next to you, fast asleep on the job.

Suddenly the sliding glass doors ope, and you can hear the pouring rain outside as the expected people enter. "Ah." You smile, looking up. "Phil Coulson and Melinda May."

The two soaking wet figures jolt with shock, staring up at you. Agent May reaches for her thigh. You know an I.C.E.R awaits. "Calm down. I'm a friend of Fury." You tell them. Neither relax. "I'm assuming the Zephyr crashed?" You nod, and the two agents look at you with bewilderment.

"How did you know?" Coulson asks. May reaches again for her gun.

_ 'I've read enough fanfiction to know',_ would be your preferred reply, but instead you just smile. "Mad skills." You grin. "Would you like to book a room for the night?" You ask politely.

"Two rooms." May says.

"I'll give it to ya' free if you take just one." You wiggle your eyebrows, hoping to spark the beginning of one of your favorite tropes.

"We'll take two." May insists, and you sigh as you override the desk computer and book them two rooms, joined by a door. "Here you are, sleepyheads." You mutter, and hand them the keycards. 

You watch them amble off before pressing a button on the inter-worker communication walkie-talkie thing and say, _"Someone remove the bed from room 152 immediately!"_


	2. the lighthouse

Turns out you've already visited this particular timeline because _hot damn_ you can hear _everything _going on in there.

"Wha- are you alright, agent?" Daisy looks at you, watching you stare at the door in front of you.

"_'I' _am not doing my best, but it seems the director is doing just fine." You reference to the wall. "_'I'_ am being forced to listen to _that_." you tell her, "Because they are right beside my bunk."

Daisy concentrates, focusing on using her power to test your theory, then suddenly pops her eyes open. "Oh _god_." She coughs. "Yeah. . . those sure are some. . . _interesting_, uh, _vibrations_." She presses her lips together in a grimace as another thump reverberates through the wall.

"I know. . ." you grin. "I hope Coulson can keep up, or poor May's gonna have to do all the work." You smirk and Daisy drops her mouth open. "Perv!"

You smile once more as you zap out of existence as soon as Daisy turns away.


	3. The party

You zap into a really fancy outfit. Your dancing at some party, any you see your targets immediately. 

Smiling, you watch as they slowly leave the room, being as discreet as possible as they head down the hall. Following, you see them duck into a broom closet to hide from the scary men in security uniforms walking down the hall.

Running over, you slam the closet door and lock it, hoping that they will be trapped in such a small space.

"Hey!" You hear a muffled Coulson grunt.

"I told you this was a bad hiding spot. Now we're stuck here!" You can barely hear May.

"It isn't the first time." Phil huffs behind the door.

_'And hopefully not the last.'_ you think before pressing the button on your dimension skipper and you're gone in a flash. 


	4. The beach mission

The next time you pop into reality, you find yourself staring at the counter cabinet of a tiki stand. Both you and your apartment co-worker are wearing the same tacky flowered shirt, and there is a line of people in bikinis and swimsuits and swim trunks waiting to buy drinks.

You hear the order for the bottle of beer and hand it to the customer before seeing Phil Coulson behind him. "Two mai tais, please." He says.

"One for the lady?" You smile, quickly pulling out the required delicacies, mixing the drinks, "Pineapple, right? May likes pineapple. Correct me if I'm wrong." You wink with a shrug.

Phil just blinks. "Y... yes." He nods. "How do- who are you-"

"I'm just a friend, Coulson." You nod with a smile, pushing the two drinks forward after placing a cheesy little paper umbrella in each of the glasses. "Drinks on me." You grin, "Now, go make her happy, and make sure Daisy doesn't tease you to much."

"What?" He squeaks.

"Oh, and have a good day." You smile, waving before assessing the next customer, disappearing when you lean over the ice chest.


End file.
